Abducted
by RexieCakes
Summary: Takes place after the semi formal, Imogen and Becky both backed out from telling each other, how they feel... And when something happens that finally causes Becky and Imogen to break, will they end up together? Or will the danger that Imogen gets into take her away forever? Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Will She Stay Safe?

"Why did I say that!?" Becky hissed to herself, as she walked into her bedroom.

Becky Baker was frustrated. She was in love with her best friend, but had backed out of dancing with her, and telling how she acually felt.

The Blonde replayed the words, which had left her mouth that night: "I can't dance with you!"

"I should've kept dancing with Imogen..." Becky mumbled, laying down on her bed. "Now she'll think I don't like her as in more than a freind,"

As the girl continued to say things to herself, she began to feel more and more frustrated.

Why was this so hard? She could've told Imogen how she felt, but she didn't!

Oh god... And Jack. Jack was nice... But Jake seemed to like Imogen. Becky took that as a threat. Because what if Imogen liked Jack? Oh lord... That wouldn't be good.

So Becky knew what she needed to do! She had to tell Imogen how she felt. Cause she couldn't bear the thought of losing her... It just too much.

* * *

Imogen sighed as she tried to fall asleep. What a night...

She had been dancing with Becky. The girl she loved.

The reason Imogen hadn't said a word to Becky about how she felt, was because she felt like she could barley breathe when she was around her... How could she tell her crush how she felt, if she already had to force the air in and out of herself just to talk to the other girl?

"Oh, Becky. You're beautiful so beautiful. I love you so much... One day I'll tell ya that I love you. I'll make sure of it," Imogen muttered under her breath, before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was just rising as Imogen awoke.

It was Saturday so she could go back to sleep, but nah... Getting up early had become a normal part of her life now, so up she got!

* * *

About an hour later Imogen went outside to try and clear her mind. Her thoughts echoed of Becky and it was driving her nuts.

"If there was just someway to tell her how I feel..." Imogen thought, as she padded down the sidewalk not aware of the car slowly following her from behind.

"Maybe if I-" Sadly Imogen could not process the rest of words in her head, when she heard a loud screeching noise, and turned around to see the car that had been following her.

A full grown man, appearing to be his thirtys was staring at her.

The car wasn't even five feet away...

"Oh god no... No," Imogen thought. She knew what this guy wanted to do; she'd seen it so much on TV.

With the instincts of survival kicking in, Imogen took off down the street, running as fast as possible.

The man wasn't gonna give up though...

He was going to make sure he caught up with the teenager.

The Imogen ran down the side of a house, cutting through their backyard, and heading right for Becky's place.

It wasn't far. She could make it.

"He can't find me now..." Imogen thought, as she continued cut through more property, in order to get away from the man.

Soon enougn Imogen reached Becky's house, where she knocked on the front door heavily.

Then the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Becky.

"Imogen? Are you okay?" Becky questioned, as she lost all feelings of tiredness, but felt herself fill up with worry.

"No! Becky let me in!" Imogen cried, pushing the taller girl into the house.

Becky stepped aside, letting her best friend into her home, and then closed the front door.

"Why are you hear so early? Why do you look like you're out of breath?" Becky asked.

"Because... I was out on a walk a-And this guy he was following me in his car... I noticed him coming up behind me, so I ran and he kept on chasing me down the street, so I began to cut down some houses, and since you lived close I just came here..." Imogen explained.

"WAIT A MAN WAS FOLLOWING YOU!?" Becky barked, bringing Imogen into her arms. "He could've abducted you!"

"I know..." Imogen mumbled, as she hugged Becky tightly.

Becky's arms tighten around Imogen's waist. "I-I'm scared, Becks," Imogen managed to choke out,

"I know, I know..." Becky replied softly.

"What's going on here?"

Apon hearing the voice from behind, Imogen jumped out of Becky's embrace with a startled look on her face.

"Dad, Imogen came here because a man was following her in his car, while she was out on a morning walk. "When she noticed him, she ran, and he kept on chasing her," Becky said.

"Oh my... Dear are you alright?" Mr. Baker responded, giving Imogen a concerned look.

"Yes, Sir... I'm fine," Imogen choked out.

But anyone could tell that Imogen was anything but fine. She was shaking, tears were appearing in her eyes...

"Becky, why don't you take Imogen upstairs and have her lie down? I'll make you both some breakfast, and call you laides when it's done," Mr. Baker added.

"Okay. Will do," Becky sqeauked, as she led her friend towards the stair case.

When they reached reached her room, Becky had Imogen lay down in her bed, and got in next to her.

"B-Becky..." Imogen whimpered.

"Shhh... It's alright. You got away from him," Becky whispered gently, as she wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist and held her tightly.

"I feel safe with you, Becky," Imogen said, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Is that why you came over here?" Becky wondered.

"Y-Yes..." Imogen answered, as tears began to roll down her face.

"Oh, Sweetie..." Becky sighed, wiping the tears away from Imogen's cheeks. "I promise you'll always be safe with me,"

Then Imogen's shaking form started to calm down. Her boy relaxed against the the girl who was holding her.

"And don't you worry, we'll find his man and make sure he doesn't ever lay his hands on you," Becky whispered softly.

Imogen nodded in reponse to her friend's words. She couldn't talk, if she tried to she'd cry...

"It's okay, Sweetness just let it out," Becky barked, as she nuzzled her head against Imogen's.

It was then that Imogen knew she could no longer hold the pain in... She began to sob heavily, as Becky tightened her hold on her.

For the next ten minutes Imogen cried none-stop, while Becky whispered comforting words to her.

When Imogen was able to stop crying 's voice called from the stairs. "Becky, breakfast is ready! Get Imogen and come down please, we'll discuss what happened as you two eat,"

"You heard the man, Hugs Alot come on," Becky smirked, as she pulled the other girl up from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Imogen mumbled, getting out of bed.

After that the girls went downstairs, where Mr. and Mrs. Baker, were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Hun,"Mrs. Baker greeted, smiling at Imogen.

"Hi..." Imogen replied, as she sat down next to Becky at the table.

"So, dear my husband told me about what happened to you, and we've been talking about it... Imogen, we need to call the police. This man could've done really bad things to you," Mrs. Baker said.

"I-I agree," Imogen responded.

"Good! I'll step into the living room and give them a call," Mrs. Baker chirped.

Then Imogen and Becky started to eat their breakfast, as they both hoped that this guy would be caught.

A few minutes later the police arrived at the house.

They informed Imogen that the guy who had been following her, had been reported by others as well. Appreantly this guy tried to get any teenager, that he spotted, but luckily all of them had gotten away just like Imogen.

And so the police told Imogen they'd be on the look out for the man, who had a craving for teen girls, and told her to only go outside if she was with someone, after that they left to go on and do their work.

Mr. Baker drove Imogen home after the police were gone, and of course Becky came along for the ride.

They explained everything that had happened to Natalie when they arrived at Imogen's. The mother embraced her daughter upon hearing the story.

And so as the weeks passed after that horrifying morning, Imogen was not allowed to go outside by herself.

Usually Becky would come over a lot to make she'd be safe.

Of course Imogen didn't mind having Becky over. She loved Becky after all.

But after what had occurred that one Saturday, Imogen decided to wait a bit before she told Becky how she felt.

She was just too emotionally beat up at the moment. And Becky had decided to not tell Imogen how she felt for a while as well.

Imogen needed to get through this first.

However what no one knew was that the man in the white car would be back... And this time Imogen wouldn't get away so easily.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Like the first chapter?x3 Sorry for the wait, been a bit busy with school and work. xD Anyways Degrassi returns June 3rd! I can't wait! Gonna be awesome! So until the next update... Have a wonderful day and review?owo**


	2. It begins

Imogen padded down the streets with Becky.

The girls were going shopping together, which made Imogen feel a little better, since she did love to shop.

"Oh, Immy look!" Becky barked, running up to a store window, where a light purple dress hung on a manikin. "This dress would look adorable on you!"

"I gues... But dresses are more your speed, not mine," Imogen replied.

"True, but I still think it would be adorable," Becky responded.

"Well..." Imogen trailed off. "I guess you have a point..."

The more she looked at the dress, the more Imogen seemed to like it.

"Come on then! Let's get it for ya," Becky said.

"Okay," Imogen chirped, as they went to enter the store.

When they got inside they got the light purple dress, paid for it, and then looked around at the other clothes.

However in the middle of their shopping, Becky had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Immy stay right here," Becky said.

"Becks... I'm not child," Imogen sighed.

"I know, but I need to make sure you're safe," Becky pointed out.

"Fine... I'll stay right here," Imogen muttered.

Becky smiled at her bestie and then went to the back of the store, where the bathroom was.

As soon as Becky was out of sight though, Imogen dashed to the front of the store, and went outside for  
some fresh air.

"God... I wish she'd stop trying to protect me, I'm scared about what happened too, but I'm getting sick of always having someone around, it's like I am a child," Imogen thought.

Then suddenly, Imogen felt a hand cover her mouth from behind, and a voice said. "Don't even try to scream, or get away... Now come we're going across the street,"

...

"Okay, Immy I-" Becky froze in mid sentence, when she realized that Imogen wasn't where she said she'd be.

"IMOGEN!" Becky howled, running for the store exit.

...

"Now then, you'll behave and do what I tell you to do, got it? And look at this pretty dress... I'll make  
sure you use it," The man said, throwing it into the trunk

Imogen gulped nervously, as she was pushed into the trunk, and tried her best not to cry. But oh god how  
she wanted to...

The trunk door slammed shut not even a minute later, and then the sound of the vehicle being turned on, flew through the teen's ears.

...

"Where did you go!?" Becky thought, as she padded towards the parking lot, thinking that maybe she went to  
her car.

However Imogen wasn't there, but then... Becky turned towards the abandoned parking lot, that sat across the street, and saw a white car pulling out of it and onto the the street.

"Oh no..." Becky managed to choke out. "Oh no..."  
-

"YOU THINK SHE WAS WHAT!?" Natalie screamed in question.

"Miss, Moreno..." Becky breathed. "I came out of the bathroom, she was gone, and then when I went outside I saw a white car pulling out of the abandoned lot that's right across the strip mall, no one ever uses that lot anymore... It's just too convincing,"

"I'm calling the police right now!" The woman howled, as she took her cell phone out of her pant's pocket.

"This is all my fault..." Becky mumbled under her breath.  
-

"So you think she was taken, by the man who was following her a few weeks ago?" The cop asked.

"Yes," Becky replied. "It just makes so much sense, her being gone when I got back from the bathroom, and then seeing that white car pulling out of the lot,"

"Well we have gotten some reports over the last two days, about a man stalking young teens, so it very well could be him," The cop said.

"Can you find Imogen though? And bring her back?" Becky chirped up.

"Hun, sometimes it's hard to track these people down, but we will search for her I promise you. We'll do the best we can, however I just want to make this clear right away... You may never see your friend again," The cop responded.

Becky felt herself freeze.

She had to see Imogen again... She just had to. This police man was lying... She'd come back safe and sound, no questions asked.

"I-... I- don't know if I can accept that, officer," Becky said.

"Look I'm just trying to prepare you mentally, just in case we can't find her, or it just so happens that if we do, we're still too late," The cop explained.

"I get it," Becky sighed.

"Very well then," The cop replied.

"Okay, I just talked to the girl's mother, I told her we'd keep her posted if anything comes up," Another cop squeaked, as he walked over to his partner, and to Becky.

"Good, now then let's get going,"

And with that the police left, Natalie went back inside and Becky drove on home.  
-

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie," Mrs. Baker whispered, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh, Mom... I lo-" Becky's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to say.

"You what, sweetie?" Mrs. Baker wondered.

"I'm worried," Becky answered.

"I know, try not to worry too much if you can though," Mrs. Baker said.

"I'll try, it's just not everyday someone's best friend goes missing," Becky muttered, as she thought about what she almost said to her mother: "Oh, Mom I love Imogen so much,"  
-

The next day Becky dragged herself to school, trying to figure out how she was going to tell her friends what had happened.

"Hey, Becky!" Drew greeted.

"H-Hi..." Becky whimpered, as she looked away from her friend.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked, while a concerned expression formed on his face.

"D-Drew, Imogen was abducted yesterday..." Becky mumbled in a very low tone.

"What?" I couldn't hear you, you talked too soft," Drew smirked.

"I-Imogen was abducted..." Becky whimpered.

"What?" Drew asked. "I didn't get any of-"

"DANG IT, DREW! IMOGEN WAS ABDUCTED YESTERDAY!" Becky cried loudly, as she stormed off down the halls.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Drew howled, as he ran after Becky.

"BECKY, COME BACK!"

But the blonde-haired girl didn't listen to him, she ran into the girl's restroom, the one place she knew he couldn't follow her into.

Becky began sobbing heavily, when she got into the bathroom.

She felt as if her life was falling apart... Her Imogen wad been taken away from her.

"Becks?"

Becky jumped in mid air, shocked to see Jenna walking up to her.

"It's okay, It's okay... I was in here using the bathroom, I didn't mean to scare ya," Jenna said gently.

Becky lunged herself onto Jenna and hugged her closely.

"Wha-What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Jenna asked.

"I-Imogen... She was abducted yesterday," Becky managed to say.

"WHAT? HOW!?" Jenna screamed.

"I-I I-I..." Oh- I can't I CAN'T I CAN'T- I CAN'T TAKE THIS RIGHT NOW!" Becky howled, as she let go of Jenna and ran out of the restroom.

"BECKY!" Jenna yelled, as she ran after her friend.

Becky ran into the halls, to see Drew waiting for her.

"BECKY!" Drew snapped.

The girl backed away from the boy, as Jenna came running towards her as well.

Becky's eyes became cloudy; She couldn't see much, too many tears, but that didn't stop her from sprinting away from both Jenna and Drew, who called for her as she headed down the hallways.

"Hey guys!" What's up with all the yelling?" Clare questioned, as she walked up to her two friends, with Dallas, Alli, and Connor by her side.

"Should I tell them or... Do you want to?" Jenna questioned, looking at Drew with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Gosh am I tired... School and work just ripped all my energy out of me today. I still wanted to update tonight though. Thanks for the wonderful reviews on chapter one! Hope ya liked this one as well. Anyways...review so when I wake up tomorrow I can read thoughts on this chapter?c:**


	3. I'm Breaking

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

Imogen's eyes opened slowly, as she groaned in pain; Her head was throbbing.

"Ah, You're awake,"

The teen girl's attention was now fully caught, she glanced up to see the man, who had kidnapped her by the shops.

Then Imogen looked around to see that she was in a basement, laying on a queen-sized mattress.

"W-What do you want with me?" Imogen managed to ask, as she looked back up at the man.

"Good question, Hun. Allow me to answer it," The man purred, while he moved over to the mattress.

Imogen gulped as the man sat down by her. She had a feeling of what he was going to do... But was her feeling right? Hopefully not.

"Take everying off, and then we'll play for a while," The man said.

"No... No..." Imogen thought. "This can't be happening,"

"Come on, take everything off, Now,"

And then it happened; Imogen took her clothes off, revealing her naked body.

The man pulled out a box from under the matress, which held an Anal Vibrator.

Imogen's soul felt broken. Not only could she very well never return home, but she was about to be raped... With a Sex Toy.

"Lay on your stomach," The man ordered. Imogen nodded, and did exactly as she was told.

Not even a moment later, Imogen felt hands touch her butt cheeks.

"Ohh my! You have a very nice butt," The man smirked.

Imogen felt tears fill her eyes, she was going to cry...

"Please, stop!" Imogen begged.

"No, not a chance, young lady,"

* * *

Becky laid curled up on her bed, sobbing the life out of herself.

The day had been a nightmare, she couldn't focus on anything, talk without beginning to cry, couldn't eat, the blonde was a mess.

"Oh, Imogen, I just want you back..." Becky mumbled under her breath, as she continued to sob heavily.

* * *

"How's that feel, Baby!?" The man laughed, as he used the Anal Vibrator on Imogen.

Imogen whimpred quitely, as the feeling of the sex toy being preformed on her, went on.

"I-I just want to go home!" Imogen cried.

"No! You're not going home, ever again," The man growled.

* * *

**Hi guys! Well I know this was short, but I think this came out well! :D So review? I shall update soon and the next chapter will be longer. xD**


	4. Everything Will Be Just Fine

Becky walked through the halls of Degrassi, as her eyes shined dark red. Crying had been a regular occurrence for five days now... Yup five days. It had been a little bit since Imogen had been taken, and no one could find a trace that would lead to finding her.

The blonde-haired girl kept her distance from her other friends, she just couldn't deal with other people right now. She wouldn't even be going to school if she didn't have exams to do.

Entering her first class of the day, Becky was greeted by Jenna who gave her a small smile. Becky just stared at her friend for a moment, not even giving any effort to try and smile back, before she sat down at her desk.

"I miss my Imogen so much..." Becky thought, as she began to feel a lump in her throat.

"Oh god no... Not now not before first period star-" However the girl couldn't even finish her thought. She started to cry, so she got up, took her school bag and ran out of the room, and hear Jenna calling her name.

"I can't do this!" Becky mumbled under her breath, as she headed to the student council room.

No one was in the room at the moment, since first period was going to begin in less than three minutes.

So now that she was alone, Becky sobbed heavily, letting all of her distress and pain out.

"Becky..."

Becky looked up to see Jenna walking towards her.

"J-Jenna..." Becky managed to say, before pulling the other girl in for a hug.

"I can't take this anymore!" Becky cried.

"Shhh, shhh... Hun, I promise the police they'll find her, and bring her back," Jenna said in attempt to calm Becky down.

"But what if she doesn't come back!?" Becky hissed. "THEY MIGHT FIND HER, BUT SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

"Becks, you have to have faith. I know it's hard to, but you gotta try," Jenna replied.

"I am trying!" Becky roared.

"Okay, okay... Sorry," Jenna responded, as she still hugged Becky close.

"Jenna, I have to tell you something... I-I... I love Imogen!" Becky added.

"I know you do, dear," Jenna chirped.

"You do?" Becky questioned, as she broke away from the hug.

"Oh come on, Becky! Anything could see that you love her, the way you look at her, the way you treat her... It's obvious," Jenna smirked.

"Oh..." Becky squeaked slowly.

"Just try not to worry, okay?" Jenna barked. "Everything will be alright,"

"Kay... I'll try," Becky said.

"Good!" Jenna howled.  
-

Imogen whimpered as she curled herself up into a ball.

The man who had captured her had just left, saying he needed to go to the store for some more 'Toys' that he and Imogen could play with.

Wanting so badly to get out of the basement, which held her captive, Imogen got up, and headed up the stairs that led to the door, which would let her out of the room.

Imogen turned the handle to find the door locked...

"Can't say I'm surprised that he locked it... Now then what could I use to break this door down," Imogen thought, as she glanced around at the objects in the basement.

The girl's eyes finally landed on a wooden baseball bat.

"Perfect!" Imogen chirped, as she ran over to the bat, picked it up, and took it over to the door.

"Time to get out of here!" Imogen roared, as she began to hit the door with the baseball bat.

And sure enough the door didn't last long against the bat, that hit it repeatedly.

Imogen had managed to punch a huge hole in the door, big enough for her to get through!

The teen found herself in a kitchen, and immediately saw her exit; The back door.

She unlocked it, and ran outside quickly. She got down the road from her captor's house, but just kept on running and running. She wanted to be as far away from the man as possible. Imogen headed right for the police station, ready to report the crime that had been committed.

"IMMY!" Natalie yelled in excitement.

"MOM!" Imogen replied, as tears ran down her face.

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you," Natalie said, hugging her daughter close.

"Momma is dad okay?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah, worried about you though, would you like to use the station's phone to call him?" Natalie responded.

"Yes please," Imogen said, as she pulled away from her mother.

"And ummm after I call dad... Could we uh... Make a stop before going home?" Imogen added.

* * *

"Becky!" Mrs. Baker called from downstairs. "Come down here please!"

Becky groaned as she padded out of her room, and down the stairs.

"What is it, M-" But before Becky could finish her question, she saw Imogen standing just inches away beside her mom.

"I-IMOGEN!" Becky screamed happily, as she attacked the girl with a hug.

Imogen grinned as she hugged Becky back tightly.

"Oh god... I thought I had lost you," Becky mumbled.

"Never," Imogen replied.

The two moms smiled at the sight of their daughters.

"Come on, Natalie. Let me get you some Coffee," Mrs. Baker said.

Natalie smiled at the other woman, and followed her to the kitchen.

Then both girls broke apart from their hug, and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Becky..." Imogen chirped.

"Imogen," Becky chirped back, before leaning in and kissing the other girl on the lips.

Then as the two girls broke apart from the kiss, they said three certain words in unison: "I love you,"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Becky asked.

"But your parents-"

"I don't care what my parents think or do, Imo," Becky said.

"Well in that case, yes! I'll be your girlfriend," Imogen chuckled.

And so the man who had abducted Imogen was found, and was sentenced to life in prison.

Which meant he couldn't hurt Imogen or any other girl ever again. Plus Imogen didn't get pregnant from the sex that the man had forced her into, during the time that he held her captive.

Now everything was perfect, because Becky and Imogen were together, everyone was safe and sound, and no matter what the two girls knew they'd always have each other. Their love was strong and solid, it would never break.

* * *

~ "_Cause you're my home, my heartbeat, and I'll always come back to you_,"

* * *

**Hey all. Well I was watching Zoey 101 this morning, (Yes I really like that show, I think it's cute!) Anyways so yeah I was watching it, when the show went to a commercial break, they had this commercial that was advertising the shows, that teennick is gonna show this summer, they showed a clip from Degrassi... And can you guess what the clip was showing!? Quick run away if you don't want the spoiler! ... IT WAS A CLIP OF IMOGEN AND BECKY KISSING!**

**I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!x3 They're gonna get together! Can't wait, super excited for it!**

**Seeing that clip is what got me into this whole Becky/Imogen mood, so I went to write this. I wasn't planning on this being the last chapter, but I just couldn't stop myself, once I started writing. xD **

**So who can't wait until the kissing scene in the show? I sure can't that's for sure! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Review please?**


End file.
